Cerebral aneurysm is knob, which one per 100 of adults has in artery, has a diameter of about 1 mm to about 20 mm, and genesis site ranges various cerebral arteries. Among these, about 30% elapses without rupture, about 70% is ruptured to cause subarachnoid hemorrhage and intracerebral hemorrhage. Further, the arteriovenous malformation is most frequently observed among cerebral vessel malformation and is most widely known. It comprises the integration of blood vessels having arteriovenous anactomasis of a woven and dilated inflow blood vessel and an effluent blood vessel and their intervals, and causes intracerebral hemorrhage, subarachnoid hemorrhage, epilepsy, and progressive neural functional dropout which are attacked in younger generation.
In the treatment of these cerebral vessel disorders, the rupture of aneurysm is prevented by clipping cerebral aneurysm from outside with an operation, and intravascular surgical treatment applying a vessel catheter is carried out without operational invasion. The treatment applying vessel catheter is called as embolic operation, a minute catheter is selectively put in the affected part of cerebral artery, the affected part is occluded by an embolic substance which is introduced from said catheter, the abnormal bloodstream of lesion part is intercepted to solidify the affected part, and the restoration of blood vessel is carried out. It is carried out for the treatment of cerebral aneurysm, arteriovenous malformation and the like.
A coil made of platinum and a cyanoacrylate-based adhesive material and the like have been conventionally used as the embolic material for vessel embolic.
However, there are cases in which the conventional treatment of clipping cerebral aneurysm from outside cannot adequately occlude depending on the genesis site and form of aneurysm. On the other hand, the embolic operation of inserting a coil in aneurysm using a vessel catheter has a problem that the coil is compressed in the lapse of time, a gap is generated in the aneurysm, and it is easily fractured again. Further, since an adhesive agent is abruptly solidified in case of the cyanoacrylate-based adhesive embolic material, it is difficult to successfully replenish the embolic material in knob. Further, there is a possibility that the edge of a catheter is adhered on the inner wall of blood vessel, and skill is required for the treatment. Further, there is a problem that formalin which is the decomposition product of a material itself stimulates greatly organism.
In order to solve these problems, it is the object of the present invention to provide a vessel embolic material which can be adopted to the embolic operation of vessel disorders having various sites and forms, is excellent in adaptability to a living body and easily treated, can surely occlude the affected part, and can keep occlusion condition for a long time; and a treatment using thereof.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors considered that cell growth factor is gradually released from an biological absorbent hydrogel and the lumen of blood vessel is filled up with self-organism tissue thereby in order to solve the above-mentioned problems. The present inventors have extensively studied in order to realize this, and as a result, have found out that the biological absorbent hydrogel containing a cell growth factor is useful as a vessel embolic material to completed the present invention.